Paramount Television Studios/Other
Paramount Television Productions 1947–1964 Early incarnation of Paramount's in-house TV production division which originated from then-owned KTLA Los Angeles. 452707682db033d9f2489d8a38e2fc08.png paramount_tv48.jpg|Opening variation (1949) Paramount Television Production (1951).jpg|Closing variation (1951) Paramount_tv55.jpg|Another closing variation (1955) B2PmgqoqdaCaJLDlCP-FKA75917.jpg|''Time for Beany'' (1949) paramount-television-1960.jpg|''Seven Keys'' (1960) 1959–1968 Another early logo that was used on some of Paramount's TV specials and unsold pilots during the late '50s and early '60s. Paramount_Television_1961_(Three_to_Get_Ready).jpg Paramount-tv58.jpg Paramount Television Winter–Fall 1968 Paramount Television Rising Circle (1968).png Paramount 1968 Early.jpg|Version A from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Early b.jpg|Version B from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Bylineless version, from Mission: Impossible and Mannix ad354daf7b9a8b3d181244ae89fedc48.jpg|Black and white version Paramount 1968 Bylineless b.jpg|Another bylineless version Fall 1968–1969 ParamountTelevisionLogo 1969a.jpg 8b29cd7699ffad7731cdaa396c0a1ae6.png|Updated version with Paramount Pictures Corporation byline Paramount Yellow 1968 b.jpg|Bylineless variation from Mission: Impossible and Mannix paramount_tv68_b.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Alternate version seen on Here's Lucy 1969–1975 Paramount Television (1969) A.png Paramount Television (1969) B.png Paramount Television (1973) A.png Paramount Television (1973) B.png Paramount Television 1970 a.jpg|Version from The Brady Bunch d9b0f57eb91e4e8040c391006a78cf3a.png 8793ee22a6f700f32d0165057e6420c0.jpg|Film deteriorated version 24f9cb7e1d4e3d2595724526baf4d1bc.jpg|Film deteriorated version Paramounttelevisionbylineless1970s a.png|Bylineless version Paramounttelevisionbylineless1970s b.png|Bylineless version IAW Paramount 1969.jpg|"IN ASSOCIATION WITH" Alternate version from The Brady Kids (1972) 8cd434de7963a07be2c7d56f36c4ff18.png|"IN ASSOCIATION WITH and DISTRIBUTED BY" Alternate version 1969–1976 8a3e42aac822f920b82f079f047c3a37.png eb81a3ce210c1938afd197c1c32d8abb.jpg 1975–1987 This logo is based on it's 1975-1986 film counterpart. vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h55m09s347.png vlcsnap-2019-02-17-11h33m39s237.png Df824b86e8f12c11f91b2700f1029473.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h46m29s416.png vlcsnap-2019-02-17-11h29m55s527.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h50m49s252.png|Film deterioration version vlcsnap-2019-02-18-19h32m09s825.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-15h05m04s637.png 5a91f862c1a8348508f3264074311522.png Paramount Television (1980).png bb804597294b55afd3f8b27178c35ddf.png|Another film deterioration version C1c6169085e45128f725fea4003bccee.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h55m05s285.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h33m07s735.png vlcsnap-2019-02-17-11h41m58s064.png vlcsnap-2019-02-03-15h08m29s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h48m38s247.png Paramount Television The New Odd Couple opening.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' opening (1982) Paramount Television The New Odd Couple closing.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' closing (1982) 1982–1987 Vlcsnap-2019-02-03-15h05m20s130.png vlcsnap-2019-02-17-11h52m32s339.png|Film deterioration version vlcsnap-2019-02-03-18h33m18s996.png vlcsnap-2019-02-17-11h52m18s353.png 1987–2006 This logo is based on it's 1986-2003 film counterpart. 1987 (75th anniversary logo) 08ffd551cb3e4dfd35d60d43759370f0.jpg 1987–1989 Paramount Television (1987) 1.png Paramount Television (1987) 2.png 1989–1995 7e6d0eea393f71c4dcae629de57755dc.png|1989–1990 version Paramount Television (1990) 1.png|1990–1995 version Paramount Television (1990) 2.png 1995–2006 Paramount Television (1995) 8.png Paramount Television (1995) 9.png Paramount Television (1995) 7.png Paramount Television (1995) 4.png Paramount Television (1995) 2.png Paramount Television (1995) 3.png Paramount Television (1995) 1.png Paramount Television (1995) 6.png|Widescreen version Paramount Television (1995) 5.png|Widescreen filmed version Paramount Television 1995 bw.png|Black and white version Paramount Television 1995 bw 2.png|Black and white version Although this logo was retired in February 2002, it was still being seen on The Dead Zone series until August 27, 2006. 2002–2006 This logo is based on it's 2002-2011 film counterpart. 2002 (90th anniversary logo) Paramount Television 90th anniversary 2002.png Paramount 90th Anniversary.png Paramount Television (2002) 1.png Paramount Television (2002) 2.png|Widescreen version 2003–2006 Paramount Television (2003) 2.png Paramount Television (2003) 3.png Paramount Television (2003) 4.png Paramount Television (2003) 1.png|Widescreen version Paramount Television (2003) (B&W).png|Black and white version 2012 d69d3c02fc23afb4f64a985c4685e98b.jpg 2015–present Paramount Television (2015).png|2015 on-screen logo, as seen on Minority Report Paramount Television (2016).png|2016 altered version Paramount Television (2016) (2_1).png Paramount Television (2016) (2_1) 2.png Paramount Television (2018) (Maniac).png|As seen on Maniac Paramount Television (2018) (Hill House).png|''The Haunting of Hill House'' IMG_20200112_155355.jpg In 2015, Paramount Television was revived, with their current logo resembling its film counterpart. 2017–present Paramount Television (2017).png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' In-credit versions 1959–1967 3c75bcec5faad82111fdb5a43c94f917.png|''Police Station'' (1959) paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) paramount studios 1960.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1960) paramount-studios-1960-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1960) Bandicam 2017-07-27 18-08-24-181.jpg|''Pete and Gladys'' (1960) oWpMWLUON6eL4mLef7hhDQ127393.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1961) 1968–1977 paramount-television-1968_e.jpg|''You Don't Say'' (1968) d1e22d5f504535e2e93049716459e29d.jpg|''The Brady Bunch Hour'' (1977) ddb80f5b4fe3851b4b24c8c5d85cfd4c.jpg Videos 1968= Paramount Television Logo (1968) "Rising Circle" Paramount television 1960s |-| 1968–1969= Paramount Televison Late 1968 Split Box |-| 1969–1975= Paramount Television logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-B) Paramount Television logo (1969-B) Paramount Television Logo (1969-C) Paramount Television Logo (1969-D) "Byliness Variant" Paramount Television logo (1970) Paramount Television Logo (1970-A) Paramount Television Logo (1970-B) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1972) Paramount Television Logo (1974) Filmation-Paramount Television (1973) |-| 1975–1987= Paramount Television Logo (1975) Paramount Television logo (1975-A) Paramount Television logo (1975-B) Paramount Television Logo (1976) Paramount Television Logo (1976) "Low Tone" Paramount Television Logo (1977) Paramount Television Logo (1978) Paramount Television Logo (1979) Paramount Television logo (1979) Paramount Television (1979) 1 Paramount Television (1979) 2 Paramount Television logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1981-A) Paramount Television Logo (1981-B) Paramount Television Logo (1981-C) Paramount Television Logo (1982) Paramount Television Logo (1982) "Variant" Georgian Bay-Paramount Television (1984) 2 Paramount Television Logo (1985) Henry Winkler-John Rich Productions- Paramount Television (1985) Paramount Television Logo (1986) |-| 1987–2002= Paramount Television Logo (1988) Paramount Television Logo (1989-A) Paramount Television Logo (1989-B) Paramount Television Logo (1991) Paramount Television (1995) Bylineless Paramount "Network" Television Logo (1995) "Non Animated" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (1995) "Animated" Paramount Television Logo (1995) Plastered With (1978) Paramount Theme |-| 2002–2006= Paramount "Network" Television (2002) "90th Anniversary" Logo Paramount Television 90th Anniversary Logo (2002) "Widescreen" Paramount Television (2002) 90th Anniversary Logo"Short Version" Paramount Television 90th Anniversary (2002) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) "Short Version" John Charles Walters Productions & Paramount Television (2003) With 1978 Paramount Theme Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (2003) Dave Hackel Productions Industry Entertainment & Paramount Television Paramount Television (2003) Sabella Dern Entertainment-Hasbro Entertainment-Paramount (2005) |-| 2015–present= Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television - Paramount Television - 20th Century Fox Television (2015) Marc Platt Productions-Paramount Television (2016) Armogida Bros Productions Passable Entertainment Paramount Television Nickelodeon Productions (2016) Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 1 Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 2 Epix (2016) |-| 2017–present= Sonnenfeld Productions What is the Question? Paramount Television Netflix (2017) Category:Paramount Television Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements